My Dream My Mission
by Banneyo
Summary: "Ah! Dia membawa sebuah kotak! Apa itu!" / "Karena itu langkah nomor 2… / "Miawwww!" / "BODOH! CEPAT LARI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" / 'KYAAAAA' / "Kita bertemu lagi Sakura." / OneShoot! / DLDR! / Rnr?.


**My Dream My Mission**

**Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But This Story is Mine!  
**

**WARN! : OOC, GAJE, DAN SEBANGSANYA!**

**- Happy Reading Minna! No Plagiat No Copas! -**

* * *

"Sasuke! Aku melihat sesosok manusia! Ganti."

Seorang gadis melihat sesosok pria bercadar berjalan mendekat kearah sebuah rumah. Badan pria itu tinggi besar, dengan pakaian serba hitam. Langkahnya terlihat tergesa, sembari menengok kanan kiri. Hm, mencurigakan.

"Hn, bagus. Tetap ditempat dan awasi pergerakannya. Ganti."

**BLUSH**

Sang gadis berblushing ria mendengar pujian rekan setimnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Ia adalah seorang pemuda tampan nan cerdas dari keluarga Uchiha yang tersohor. Pemuda itu berusia sekitar 17 tahun, sama seperti sang gadis. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang mencurigakan menyadarkan sang gadis dari lamunan nistanya.

"Ah! Dia membawa sebuah kotak! Apa itu?!" teriaknya heboh. Lupa situasi rupanya.

"Ssst! Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan berhenti berteriak!" Sang partner mendesis bahaya memperingati rekan cerobohnya. Ia melihat sinyal bahaya berasal dari gerakan tubuh sang pelaku. Sasuke mengamati langkah kakinya secara seksama. Tiba-tiba...

"Ah! Sakura gawat! Itu langkah kaki nomor 2! Kau ingat kan?!." Panik Sasuke sembari melihat kearah Haruno Sakura -rekan setimnya yang sangat polos dan ceroboh- berharap gadis itu mengerti maksudnya. 'Ayolah Sakura, kau harus ingat! Kalau tidak habislah kita!' paniknya dalam hati. Seketika semua hal disekitarnya terlihat bagaikan slowmotion dimata Sasuke.

Kaki kanan sang pelaku melangkah kedepan. Kaki kiri serong ke kiri, badan besarnya berbalik secara perlahan, lalu..

.

.

.

.

"Meoww"

Suara kucing terdengar absurd.

Sasuke menepuk jidat. Apa-apaan itu?! Ia malah menarik perhatian sang pelaku untuk menuju ketempatnya! "Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau cari mati hah?!" Desis geram Sasuke. Demi Kami-sama! Kenapa ia harus setim dengan gadis bodoh ini!

"He? Aku melakukan sesuai peringatanmu. Langkah kaki nomor 2 kan? Bukankah itu langkah kaki menjauh? Makanya aku membuat suara kucing menderita agar ia mendekati tempat ini kembali." jelas Sakura dengan polos. Tatapannya terfokus pada tempat persembunyian Sasuke. Ia melihat wajah Sasuke memucat. Keringat dingin menetes satu persatu melintasi jidat lumayan lebar Sasuke. Tatapan mata Sasuke memandang horor kearah lain. Penasaran, Sakura ikut melihat kearah pandang Sasuke, dan...

.

.

"SHANAROOOOOOOOO"

BUAGH

DUAK

Sesosok manusia terkapar indah di tanah.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari persembunyiannya. Menghampiri sesosok manusia yang semula berstatus 'pelaku' kini menjadi 'korban'. Say thanks to bogem mentah maut Sakura.

"Uh, maafkan aku pelaku-san, aku refleks." ujarnya sedih sembari menepuk pelan pipi sang pelaku, hendak memastikan keadaanya.

**TOENG**

Perempatan siku-siku tampak hadir diwajah super Sasuke. Ia melompat keluar dan segera melangkah dengan langkah raksasa menghampiri Sakura. Tangan kekarnya menarik tangan mungil Sakura dari pipi sang pelaku. Mencegahnya melakukan tindakan bodoh. Lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Nanti orang ini sadar! Dan kenapa kau malah menarik perhatiannya tadi?!" bentak Sasuke tak sabaran. Mata tajamnya berusaha menembus mata polos Sakura. Sementara Sakura, mengartikan tatapan itu sebagai tatapan kekhawatiran Sasuke. Maka dari itu, iapun menunduk, berblushing lagi, dan berkata..

"Karena itu langkah nomor 2, langkah menjauh. Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun, tak perlu khawatir. Tolong berhenti menatapku seperti itu." pintanya malu-malu. Ah Sakura, kau harus mendonggak dan melihat banyaknya perempatan siku di jidat Sasuke.

'Sabar Sasuke, sabar. Tarik nafas, hembuskan.' batinnya mencoba sabar sembari mempraktekkan tekhnik yoga yang sempat dipelajarinya untuk meredakan emosi.

.

.

"Sakura.. LANGKAH KAKI NOMOR 2 ITU ADALAH LANGKAH KAKI BERBALIK MENDEKAT!" sembur Sasuke gemas. Oh ternyata tekhnik yoganya gagal. Poor Sasuke!.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke-kun. Aku tadi panik harus melakukan apa sampai-sampai aku lupa." ujarnya polos dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ah Sakura, kau mencoba untuk melunakkan hati baja itu ne?

"Hah, baiklah. Lupakan." Oh usaha Sakura berhasil. Congratulation Sakura!

Mereka berduapun melangkah mendekati box yang dibawa sang pelaku. Setelah sampai, mereka segera mengamati box itu dengan seksama. Beruntung rumah ini sedang sepi penghuni.

"Ayo buka Sasuke-kun! Aku tak sabar!" ceroscos Sakura gemas melihat keleletan Sasuke dalam meneliti box. Sasuke tetap dalam mode slownya. Prinsipnya adalah 'perlahan namun pasti'.

Setelah beberapa saat menegangkan bagi Sasuke dan menggemaskan bagi Sakura, akhirnya kotak itu siap dibuka. Suasana menjadi slow motion kembali.

**DEG**

**DEG**

Sasuke menyentuh penutup box itu.

**DEG**

**DEG**

Sakura menggigit jari.

**DEG**

**DEG**

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya.

**DEG**

**DEG**

Sakura menutup wajahnya.

**DEG**

**DEG**

Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya dari box itu.

**DEG**

**DEG**

Sakura berkata..

"Kenapa kau berhenti membukanya Sasuke-kun?!" geram Sakura melihat tingkah Sasuke. Oh ayolah! Sejak kapan Uchiha suka membuang-buang waktu seperti ini?!

"Ck. Sabarlah aku sedang mencari kayu untuk membukanya! Kau mau tanganku hancur jika tiba-tiba box ini meledak?!" balas Sasuke sengit seraya menyapu pandangan mencari kayu kering.

Gotcha! Akhirnya Sasuke menemukan kayu kering dengan badan proporsional(?). Segera saja diraihnya kayu itu dan kembali mendekat untuk membuka box misterius itu dengan perlahan. Lagi.

Sasuke menggunakan kayunya untuk mencongkel penutup box.

**DEG**

**DEG**

Sakura menatap box itu penuh minat.

**DEG**

**DEG**

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya -mempertajam pengelihatan-.

**DEG**

**DEG**

Sakura mengintip was-was ke dalam box.

**DEG**

**DEG**

Sebuah kepala menyembul keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?! Kenapa isinya anak kucing, Sasuke-kun?!" tanya Sakura histeris. Jadi selama ini usaha jantungnya untuk berdetak dramatis sia-sia?!

"A-aku juga tidak tahu! Jangan tanyakan aku!" sembur Sasuke emosi. Jadi selama ini emosinya juga terbuang sia-sia?!

Sakura segera mengambil anak kucing itu. Membolak-balikkannya, mengangkatnya tinggi, menatapnya...

"Meoww"

Dan bersuara seperti kucing. Lagi.

"Meowww" tanpa diduga anak kucing itu pun membalas Sakura. Matanya yang berbeda warna, serta wajahnya yang memiliki dua sisi warna, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan imut. Sakura yang gemas segera memeluknya erat tanpa ampun.

"Miawwww!"

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, berhenti memeluknya. Ia bisa mati jika kau terus memeluknya sekuat tenaga seperti itu." peringat Sasuke seraya memandang jengkel ke arah anak kucing itu. 'Aku saja tak pernah dipeluk seerat itu oleh Sakura. Ck!' cemburunya dalam hati.

Sakura yang mendengar kata 'mati' segera saja melepaskan pelukannya, dan mendeteksi keadaan kucing itu. Telunjuknya menekan-nekan perut si kucing, dan tak ada reaksi. Kemudian ia mencoba membuka matanya, namun tertutup kembali.

"Sa-sasuke-kun.. Kenapa ia diam saja? Kenapa ia tak bangun-bangun?!" panik Sakura saat didapatinya kucing itu terdiam mengenaskan(?).

"Ck. Berikan padaku!" Sasuke segera merebut kucing itu dari gendongan Sakura. Ia mengecek detak jantung dan nafas kucing itu. 'Hn, masih ada' batinnya lega. Hei, walaupun ia cemburu pada kucing ini, tetap saja ia adalah seorang Uchiha baik hati yang tak tega melihat kucing kecil mati muda dengan cara yang tak elit.

"Ia hanya pingsan. Makanya kau jangan memeluknya erat seperti itu." ucapnya pada Sakura.

"Mending kau memelukku saja." gumamnya pelan berharap Sakura tak mendengarnya. Tapi sayang sekali. Sakura mendengar jelas gumaman itu.

"A-apa kau bilang Sasu-kun? Kau i-ingin kupeluk?" tanya Sakura memastikan pendengarannya dengan pipi merona merah.

"Bukan. Bukan apa-apa." sanggah Sasuke cepat. Uh oh, kalian harus melihat rona merah ala Sasuke itu! Kyaa, Kawaiii!

Sakura yang salah tingkah, segera merebut kucing itu kembali. Menutupi salah tingkahnya agar tak begitu kentara. Tapi percuma juga sih.

"Ma-maafkan aku Kucing-kun. Kau terlalu imut sih! Makanya kau jangan memandangku seperti tadi!" putus Sakura menyalahkan semua tindakannya pada kucing itu.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong kucing ini mirip agen angkatan kakakmu yang di mutasi itu ya? Siapa namanya? Um.. Zet.. Zetsi.. Ah! Zetsu! Ya Zetsu!" hebohnya sendiri sembari menatap si kucing dengan berbinar-binar.

"Ne, kucing-kun, aku akan memanggilmu Zetcat. Bagaimana hmm?" gumamnya pada Zetcat sembari mengelusnya.

"Sakura, kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan embel-embel kun, memangnya ia kucing jantan?" tanya Sasuke meminta penjelasan. Masa embel-embel yang hanya diucapkan Sakura khusus untuknya diberikan juga pada seekor kucing?.

"Ia Sasuke-kun, kucing ini laki-laki. Tadi aku melihatnya sendiri. Sasuke-kun mau lihat?" tawar Sakura dengan senyum polosnya. Sementara Sasuke menatap horor ke arah Sakura. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke melihat ada sebuah kalung di dalam box itu. Ia kembali mengambil kayunya tadi untuk meraih kalung berwarna biru itu.

Dengan teliti diperiksanya kalung itu. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja mencurigakan. Ia menemukan sesuatu dengan jam digital dibalik lipatan kalung itu. Seketika matanya melebar horor, wajahnya memucat, dan ia berteriak..

"SAKURA! LARI! KALUNG ITU ADALAH BOM!" Sasuke sudah lebih dulu berlari. Sementara Sakura berjalan dengan santainya meninggalkan box itu. Sasuke yang tak merasakan adanya langkah lain selain langkahnya, terpaksa menengok kebelakang mencari keberadaan Sakura.

"BODOH! CEPAT LARI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriaknya geram melihat langkah keren Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin beradegan seperti di film-film Sasuke-kun. Kau tau? Melangkah santai dengan background ledakan dahsyat. It was so cool!." ucapnya kelewat santai dan polos.

Tiba-tiba sekeping kaca meluncur cepat kearah Sakura. Sasuke yang sedang berbalik menghadap Sakura tak sengaja melihatnya. Tanpa dikomando, tubuhnya melesat melindungi Sakura. Melindungi pujaan hatinya.

CRASHHH

Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat dirasanya sesosok tubuh kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Ia bisa merasakan bau anyir menguar dari tubuh itu. Segera saja ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan terdengarlah teriakan fantastis ala Sakura.

''KYAAAAA!''

.

.

.

.

.

''KYAAAAA!''

Sakura berteriak dengan kencangnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengintrupsi teriakannya.

"Ehm. Haruno-san, aku tau kau begitu terpesona oleh siswa baru kita. Tapi bisakah kau tak berteriak sebegitu kencangnya?" suara berat nan berwibawa memaksa Sakura membuka mata. Ia melihat sekitarnya, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, lalu pandangan matanya beralih kedepan, kearah sumber suara itu berasal.

"Eh?! Jadi aku tadi bermimpi?! Dan apa maksud sensei dengan 'terpesona'?!." ucapnya heran setelah berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya. Sementara penghuni kelas itu sweatdrop beruntun mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Sang sensei menggulirkan matanya kearah seseorang disebelah kanannya. Sakura yang mengerti arti dari gerakan mata sang sensei segera menengokkan kepalanya kerah kanan sang sensei.

"Sa-sasuke-kun.." ucapnya terbata-bata.

"KYAAAAA!" semua murid memandang Sakura dengan tatapan aneh setelah mendengar teriakan 'terpesona'nya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sementara yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan hanya tersenyum miring -ala Uchiha- sembari bergumam.

"Kita bertemu lagi Sakura."

.

.

.

**END!**

* * *

Huaaa! Maafkan aku atas ke-OOC-an Sasuke & Sakura di fic ini! Walaupun begitu, aku harap fic ini bisa diterima para readers! Aku menerima segala pendapat dari para readers. Mohon bantuannya untuk menjadi author yang lebih baik ya minna! Arigatouuuu!

RnR?


End file.
